Une question d'age
by Snapy88
Summary: On veut souvent paraître plus jeune, rarement plus vieux...pourtant...


Bonjour,

Premier os que je publie ici. J'ai recommencé à regarder les saisons d'esprits criminels il y a peu de temps…et depuis j'écris…j'espère que ça vous plaira

Les persondages ne sont pas à moi et je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant.

Après une enquête difficile ils avaient tous ressenti le besoin de se retrouver, juste pour décompresser, parler d'autre chose, rire, oublier toutes ses horreurs avant de retrouver leurs familles et leurs appartements.

Reid et Hotch étaient devant le comptoir pour passer la commande, alors que le reste de l'équipe était installée à la table ronde dans un coin du fast food, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Hotch jeta un œil au papier qu'il tenait dans sa main et débita la liste des différents menus. La serveuse déjà d'un certain âge fixa une secondes son écran, puis releva la tête vers le plus jeune.

-Il a une carte de lycéen le jeune homme ? Comme ça je peux faire une réduction. Dit elle avec un sourire.

Reid surprit par la question resta un instant silencieux, du coin de l'œil il vit Hotch se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

-Je…Commença Reid. Non j'ai pas…

-Si c'est pas malheureux, les jeunes de nos jours ils ne veulent plus aller à l'école ni travailler ! Le coupa t'elle prenant Hotch à témoin avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le plus jeune. Vous avez tord jeune homme ! J'ai été obligé d'arrêter mes études tôt pour travailler et aujourd'hui je dois continuer à presque 60 ans à servir dans ce fast food, vous devriez profiter, vous semblez bien entourer, dit elle en pointant du menton l'aîné puis les autres membre de l'équipe.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame…il a juste oublié sa carte…une vraie tête de linotte, l'arrêta l'aîné tout en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune.

Il s'attira un regard noir de ce dernier, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son amusement

-Oh très bien je suis désolée…dit elle avec un sourire d'excuse, mais quand je vois des petits jeunes arrêter le lycée aussi tôt…

Reid agacé par le sourire bien trop amusé de son supérieur attrapa le premier plateau .

-Je te laisse payer ! Dit il a voix basse.

Hotch passa sa carte, attrapa le deuxième plateau et suivit rapidement le plus jeune.

-Tu as fini tes devoirs au moins ? demanda t'il hilare une fois qu'ils s'étaient assis avec les autres.

Le jeune agent releva vers lui un regard qui se voulait vexé, mais peu impressionnant pour un homme comme l'aîné . Devant le regard interrogatif des autres, surpris de cet échange, et surtout surpris de voir Hotch sourire et même rire, ce denier raconta la discussion avec la serveuse.

-Allez on mange vite le petit à école demain !pouffa Derek

-Haha très drôle, bougonna le plus jeune, avant de se joindre aux rires des autres.

Enfin chacun récupéra son menu.

-Je peux avoir du ketchup papa ? Demanda le plus jeune, en appuyant sur le dernier mot et en se tournant vers Hotch.

-Papa ? Demanda t'il en haussant un sourcil

-Bah oui, à votre avis si je suis un lycéen vous êtes quoi pour moi dans sa tête ?Demanda t'il innocemment.

Hotch ouvrit la bouche et la referma pendant que les autres riaient de nouveau sans retenue.

-Tiens mon poussin ! Lâcha Hotch en lui tendant un petit pot de sauce. Mais c'est bien parce que tu as eu des bonnes notes à l'école, finit il par répondre avec un sourire.

Reid lui tira la langue faisant de nouveau pouffer tous les autres, il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne gagnerait pas à ce jeu contre Hotch.

Au final cela avait détendu tout le monde, leur rappelant que tout n'était pas horreur et tragédie. Tous mangèrent puis Hotch et Reid retournèrent au comptoir chercher les desserts et les cafés.

-Il est très bien élevé votre fils, sourit la serveuse en déposant les tasses en carton sur un plateau. C'est super de voir que vous l'emmener à vos sorties avec vos collègues, à son âge mes enfants ne voulaient plus sortir ni avec moi ni avec leur père. J'espère que vous resterez ainsi jeune homme. Évidemment à cette heure vous devriez être au lit depuis longtemps mais bon… Je vois qu'il y'a 7 cafés, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas consommateur de cette boisson, il n'en faut pas pour les gens aussi jeune que vous.

Hotch pouffa discrètement.

-Madame ! Lâcha soudain le plus jeune, à bout. Je ne suis pas lycéen, je suis majeur depuis longtemps même et ce n'est pas mon père ! Débita t'il en tentant de rester calme.

Il se tourna vers Hotch, posa ses mains sur les joues de l'ainé et l'embrassa avec fougue. Puis il attrapa un des plateaux et retourna s'assoir.

Les membres de l'équipe restèrent silencieux en le fixant quand il se rassit.

-Quoi ? Demanda t'il

-Dis beau gosse, tu…Tu es au courant que tu viens de rouler une pelle au boss ? Demanda Morgan.

Hotch venait de se rassoire ne semblant ni surpris ni gêné par la situation. Les joues rougies le plus jeune se tourna vers lui.

-Je suis désolé Aaron… j'en pouvais plus de ses remarques…j'aurais pas dû.

L'aine lui fit un sourire et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-C'est pas grave Spencer, on cherchait un moyen de leur dire, dit il en désignant les autres. Au moins c'est fait.

Il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune et le serra un peu contre lui, sentant son besoin d'être rassuré. Puis il se tourna vers l'équipe certains qu'ils mouraient d'envie de leurs poser un milliard de question. Tous les regardaient, n'osant pas parler, puis Pénélope se leva, fit le tour de la table et vint enlacer le plus jeune.

-Oh mon petit prince je suis tellement contente pour toi. Et tu me caches ça depuis combien de temps.

-10 mois…répondit le jeune homme en rougissant

-Oh bientôt un an c'est trop mignon…mais comment j'ai pu passé à côté de ça…normalement je suis la pro pour découvrir les relations secrètes…

Elle se tourna brusquement vers Hotch

-Si vous le faites souffrir, supérieur ou pas, j'irai déterrer vos pires secrets…dit elle menaçante

-Je te fais confiance pour ça Garcia, mais tu n'en auras pas besoin, répondit il calmement.

-Je m'en doute !repris t'elle avec un sourire.

Après ça d'autres questions arrivèrent tous s'étonnant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Au moment où ils se levaient pour partir, une unité de police entra les mettant en joue.

-Police de Quantico !On ne bouge plus vous allez tous lever les mains en l'air qu'on les voit.

Hotch posa rapidement l'une de ses mains sur le bras de Morgan qui avait porté sa main à sa ceinture, il obtempéra demandant aux autres d'en faire autant puis il se plaça instinctivement devant Reid pour le protéger.

-Nous sommes du FBI. Que ce passe t'il ? Demanda t'il calmement.

-On ne bouge pas ! Cria un des policiers en le voyant esquisser un geste.

-Je veux juste sortir ma plaque…je suis l'agent Hotchner je travaille au département des sciences du comportement au FBI. Toutes ses personnes sont de mon équipe. Expliqua t'il en suspendant son geste.

-Vous êtes armés ? Demanda l'homme.

-Oui évidemment comme presque toutes les personnes avec moi. Nous sommes des agents du FBI, répéta encore le chef d'équipe. J'ai ma plaque dans la poche de ma veste.

Le policier approcha prudemment, faisant signe aux autres de garder leurs armes braquées sur le groupe. Il écarta un pan de la veste et récupéra la plaque.

-Agent Aaron Hotchner, lu t'il à haute voix. Vérifie cria t'il a un de ses équipiers qui porta aussitôt son téléphone à l'oreille.

-Il dit la vérité il travaille au FBI…

L'homme fit signe au autres de baisser leurs armes

-Ça n'excuse pas tout ! Repris le policier en rangeant lui même son arme

-Nous serions ravis de vous aider mais pour cela il faudrait que l'on sache ce qu'on nous reproche ? Je suis là avec mon équipe, vous venez pour nous arrêter sans même savoir qui nous sommes, que se passe t'il ?

-On nous a signalé un détournement de mineur ! Répondit enfin l'homme.

Rossi et Morgan baissèrent enfin leurs mains, vite imité par les filles et Reid dont les joues se teintèrent légèrement.

-Non mais c'est une blague ? Lança Hotch en regardant furtivement le plus jeune de l'équipe puis les autres membre un à un.

Rossi haussa les épaules, alors que Morgan et Emily commençaient à sourire. Au moment où la serveuse arriva en trottinant vers eux.

-C'est lui qui corrompt les mineurs ! Dit elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Hotch.

Un des policiers la fit reculer, alors que Hotch levait les yeux au ciel en soufflant.

-Je suis désolé, agent Hotchner cette femme dit avoir des preuves vidéo. Je vais devoir vous demander de me suivre ! Dit le policier en s'approchant de lui, sortant ses menottes.

-Écoutez, nous rentrons d'une affaire difficile où nous avons poursuivit pendant des jours un tueur psychopathe qui ouvrait ses victimes et les vidaient de leurs organes…

-Je me doute que votre boulot est difficile mais ça n'excuse pas tout !répéta le policier qui avait fait une grimace à l'évocation des faits.

-Je suis venu ici avec mon équipe pour nous détendre, penser à autres choses qu'à ces crimes horribles qui font notre quotidien et parfois le votre.

-Ça ne vous donne pas le droit de faire du mal à un enfant…et vous ça vous fait rire ?Demanda t il en regardant Morgan qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son fou rire. Êtes vous tous complices ? Ou est la victime ?

-Mais la victime est là c'est ce jeune homme ! Cria la serveuse en pointant Reid du doigt. Vous le laissez avec eux ! Il a été perverti au point qu'il trouve ça normal…

Le policier regarda un instant le jeune homme.

-Ça va ? Demanda t'il doucement en le fixant.

Reid les joues rouges, ouvrit la bouche avant d'être coupé.

-Écoutez, commença Hotch, cette dame a pensé bien faire car elle est persuadé qu'il est mineur mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est un de mes agent le docteur Spencer Reid, voilà pourquoi les autres rient comme des imbéciles !dit il en leur jetant un regard noir qui fit effet quelques secondes seulement.

-Quel âge tu as ? Demanda gentiment le policier en s'approchant lentement du plus jeune.

-Non mais vous avez pas tous fini, s'énerva le jeune agent, j'ai 30 ans 30 c'est suffisant pour sortir avec qui je veux ou il me faut une autorisation ?

Reid était rouge de honte et de colère, Morgan, Rossi et Emily tentait de ne pas éclater de rire, retenu uniquement par le regard sombre de leur supérieur. JJ et Pénélope elles, regardaient leur jeune collègue avec pitié. Ce dernier sorti sa plaque et la tendit au policier, avant de lui montre son arme à sa ceinture.

\- Je suis armé si il avait voulu m'agresser je l'aurais descendu!

Ils vérifièrent les informations, puis rendirent les cartes aux deux agents.

-Je suis désolé, souffla le policier, on nous a appelé pour un détournement de mineur et…enfin on voulait pas laissé filer un salopard qui s'en prends aux enfants.

-Et c'est tout à votre honneur ! Répondit Hotch en serrant la main tendue.

Ils quittèrent enfin le restaurant, se retrouvant sur le parking.

-C'est… intéressant les sorties avec vous deux ! Lâcha Rossi

-Ça mets de l'ambiance compléta Morgan

-Même si on a faillit tous finir en cellule…continua Emily

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre ! Dit simplement Reid.

Tous d'accord avec le plus jeune il se retrouvèrent devant une sorte de club. Attendant dans la file, JJ posa sa main sur l'épaule d son jeune collègue.

-Ça va Spence ?

-Ouais ça va…sourit il.

-Alors toi et le patron? Sourit elle

-Oui, rougit il en jetant un regard à Hotch qui le couvait discrètement du regard.

-Je suis contente pour toi, dit elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Rossi avait payé pour tout le monde et tous se suivait pour rentrer quand la main du videur se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Les mineurs sont pas autorisé à rentrer. Tu peux prouver que tu es majeur.

Morgan éclata de rire.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ça va pas recommencer... Oui je suis majeur, je couche avec lui dit il en attrapant la main de Hotch dans la sienne, au cas où vous auriez vraiment des problèmes de vue il est majeur lui aussi, même sacrement majeur et en plus on est tous les deux consentants !

Hotch libéra sa main et sans gêne glissa sa main dans la veste du plus jeune pour en sortir son permis, il le donna à l'homme et poussa doucement le plus jeune vers Morgan. Ce dernier l'attrapa par les épaules.

\- Allez viens p'tit génie, tu es définitivement pas de taille à te battre contre ce type, dit il en le faisant rentrer.

\- Eh il est à cran le gosse !dit l'armoire à glace à l'intention de Rossi.

\- Disons que la soirée est particulièrement éprouvante pour lui…dit le plus vieux avec un sourire en reprenant le permis et en le rendant à Hotch.

Ils profitèrent de la musique, dansèrent, et discutèrent. Conscient que le regard noir d'Hotch était devenu beaucoup plus menaçant, personne ne fit d'allusions sur les événements de la soirée. Deux heures plus tard ils se quittèrent, rentrant chacun chez soi.

….

Hotch alla prendre une douche et quand il rentra dans la chambre, il trouva le plus jeune face au miroir de la penderie. Il tournait sur lui-même s'observant sur toute les coutures, ce comportement étonna l'aîné, Reid n'était pas du genre à rester devant un miroir pendant plusieurs minutes. Il s'approcha et vint enlacer le jeune agent de ses bras.

-Tu trouves que j'ai l'air d'un lycéen ?Demanda le plus jeune

-Spencer….cette femme a 60 ans elle y vois certainement plus très clair.

-Même le flic y a cru ! j'ai l'air d'un lycéen ? Redemanda t'il.

-Spencer… le flic y a cru parce que cette femme lui a dit que tu étais mineur, il n'avait aucune raison de croire le contraire, répondit patiemment l'aîné.

-Le videur aussi…Il m'a demandé ma carte d'identité… se plaignit le jeune homme.

-Il faisait sombre mon cœur… et puis réjouit toi, on t'a dit que tu semblait mineur, moi on m'a accusé d'être un pédophile

-C'est vrai tu as raison…soupira le plus jeune

-Tu sais c'est plutôt flatteur de paraître quelques années de moins.

-Non c'est flatteur quand tu as 50 ans et que tu en parais 30….pas quand tu en as 30 et qu'on t'en donne 15…

-N'exagère pas…tu n'en fais pas 15…mais tu es fatigué et avec tes cernes peut être que tu gagnes quelques années

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un lycéen? Demanda t'il encore en fixant le regard de l'autre homme à travers le reflet.

-Je ne sais pas Spencer…répondit sincèrement Hotch…Tu fais plus jeune que ton âge sûrement, mais non je ne trouve pas que tu ressembles à un lycéen, tu ressembles à un homme, à l'homme que j'aime c'est tout ce que je sais.

Le plus jeune se tourna face à son petit ami et se blotti dans ses bras se laissant embrasser, quand les mains de son supérieur passèrent sous sa chemise il oublia la vieille serveuse, les flics et le videur... Il savait qu'Emily et Derek n'était pas prêt de le laisser oublier cette soirée, mais à cet instant il ne pensait plus qu'à la douceur des lèvres d'Aaron sur le siennes.


End file.
